ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Isle O'Hags
Isle O' Hags is the hub world of Banjo-Tooie. Isle O' Hags appears to be a giant island with nineteen different worlds, including Spiral Mountain and Banjo-Kazooie's worlds, which are located in Grunty's Lair. Points of Interest *Spiral Mountain *Banjo's House *Grunty's Lair *'Jinjo Village' :*The nine Jinjo houses :*Destroyed Grey Jinjo House :*King Jingaling's Palace :*Bottles' House :*Digger Tunnel :*Sandy Area ::*Ice Cave *'Wooded Hollow' :*Jiggywiggy's Temple :*Heggy's Egg Shed :*Mayahem Temple Entrance :*Wood Door *'Plateau' :*Honey B's Hive :*Glitter Gulch Mine Entrance :*Digger Tunnel :*Coal Mountains *'Pine Grove' :*Wumba's Wigwam :*Witchyworld Entrance :*Flume of Doom :*Pond ::*Digger Tunnel *'Cliff Top' :*Train Station :*High Cave :*Mumbo's Skull :*Jolly Roger's Lagoon Entrance :*Hailfire Peaks Entrance :*Train Switch *'Wasteland' :*Terrydactyland Entrance :*Cloud Cuckooland Entrance :*Rock Pile :*Pine Zone :*Digger Tunnel *'Quagmire' :*Grunty Industries Entrance :*Cauldron Keep Entrance :*Digger Tunnel :*Mysterious Train Rails :*Acid River :*Large Pipeline Moves Learned *Fire Eggs *Grenade Eggs *Ice Eggs *Clockwork Kazooie Eggs Collectibles Jiggies *Get it from King Jingaling. *One Jiggy for each Jinjo family that is reunited (9 Jinjo families, so 9 Jiggies in all) Jinjos *Inside the tunnel that the digger made, in the Wooded Hollow. *Underneath a rock on the Plateau (Use Bill Drill to get it). *On a cliff in the Wasteland, next to a Minjo. *Use the Claw Clamber Boots to climb up into the alcove, on the Cliff Top. Glowbos *There is a Glowbo located on top of the Hailfire Peaks entrance. *In Glitter Gulch Mine's Waterfall Chamber, there is a Talon Torpedo rock to break. Behind it leads you to Hailfire Peaks, where you use the Ice Key to get a Mega-Glowbo (for Humba). This technically counts for this world, since it is only used here. Switches *Train Switch: Near the train station on the Clifftop is a Grip Grab ledge. Use it to get to the switch *Bridge Extend/Raise Switch: Near the entrance to Jolly Roger's Lagoon, there is a path that goes down to the switch, which will extend a bridge to the Hailfire Peaks entrance. Empty Honeycombs *Underneath Honey B.'s Hive. 'Treble Clef' *Atop of the Red Jingo's House (need Grip Grab to obtain). Enemies *Ugger *Gruntydactyl *Snapdragon *Klungo (Boss) Trivia *Isle O' Hags seems to be in the shape of the icon next to the health bar, from Banjo-Kazooie. If you look to the left, you'll see Banjo's head, to the right is a slight part of Kazooie's head. Hailfire Peaks might be two of the honeycombs. *Cloud Cuckooland is bigger than it seems since it is over both Terrydactyland (the ring in the top center) and Hailfire Peaks (the red and blue mountain in the bottom right). *Most areas of the Hub World do not allow any playable characters other than Banjo and Kazooie together to enter them, even the Clockwork Kazooies (If the player tries to get the Clockwork Kazooie into another area of the Isle O' Hags, it will blow up automatically and Jamjars will state that it can't go through there). Transformations (Excluding Dragon Kazooie unless she's split from Banjo) also cannot go into the different areas of the Isle O' Hags, with or without a gameshark code. The only exception to this rule is Mumbo entering and exiting his skull on the Cliff Top. If the player tries to get him to go into the Plateu, Mumbo will claim that he'll get stuck if he goes through there. Names in Other Languages Gallery Image:Isle O Hags.png|An overview of the isle as seen from Cloud Cuckooland. Map of the Isle o' hags.jpg|A fan made map of the Isle O' Hags|link=https://www.reddit.com/r/BanjoKazooie/comments/8bcfyb/isle_of_hags_map/ Category:Banjo-Kazooie characters Category:Video game locations Category:Fictional islands